


Christmas Miracle

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 多米尼克和马吕斯不得不在圣诞节出去跑腿，多米尼克觉得糟透了，但马吕斯，无论如何，则认为这是一个圣诞奇迹。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞快乐！  
> 一如既往拥有很多问题，也比预想中短促很多。为一切因为角色理解不同而造成的ooc以及阅读过后会产生的任何问题提前道歉。  
> enjoy it！

多米尼克走在街上，从嘴唇中呼出白色的雾气。黑色的高领毛衣刚好抵在他的下巴上，寒风仍旧从每一个缝隙趁虚而入。  
“我说过你该戴上围巾，”马吕斯走在他旁边，半张脸几乎埋进缠在他脖子上的那团织物，“外面很冷。”  
金棕色头发的男人牙关打颤，步子迈得更开了些。  
“是啊，”他在心里隐隐地怨恨起詹姆斯·波特，“就好像我不知道似的。”

要是哪怕多米尼克当时能在开局看到詹姆斯放在背后的左手哪怕一秒，他就完全有充足的理由拒绝踏入这个骗局。

“你输了，”詹姆斯笑眯眯的，“你，和马吕斯。”  
多米尼克的手掌握成一个拳头，他转头去看马吕斯，工程师正和他一样，把松握着的手掌举在胸前，完全没搞懂事情的走向。  
其他人——詹姆斯和其他人，则都张开手掌，把各自的掌心摊平向上。  
这根本不可能。多米尼克皱紧眉头。看看这房间里一共有几个人，这几率简直他妈的离谱。  
他看了马吕斯一眼，后者正翻来覆去地看着自己的拳头。  
“你想搞我。”多米尼克几乎立刻确定是他在背后搞鬼，朝詹姆斯的方向往前走了一步。  
“哦，得了吧！”比他矮上半头的男人立即转身躲在他年轻个高的同事身后，“愿赌服输，多米尼克，你知道规则。”  
他是知道规则。  
多米尼克转身瞟了一眼以利亚斯和莫妮卡，他可靠的两个队友在他转身的一瞬间努力把眼神黏得足够远。  
他也知道没人愿意在圣诞节还得顶着寒风出门采购。  
马吕斯还站在原来那个地方，转动自己的手腕，盯着他的拳头上下打量。  
多米尼克忍无可忍伸手把他从酒吧拽走的时候，他还嚷嚷着说这几率简直是圣诞节奇迹！  
可不是圣诞节奇迹嘛。  
多米尼克决定要在下次模拟训练时痛揍在场的所有人。  
只不过是比较坏的那种。

“你觉不觉得交换圣诞礼物这事有点扯？”马吕斯突然开口，“我是说，人们为什么不能直接告诉对方自己想要什么，然后直接从别人那里收到什么呢？”  
多米尼克从鼻子里哼出一声，表示他的确有听到马吕斯被围巾模糊的声音。  
“你看，假如说莫妮卡想要一支新口红，而你想要一个新的工具钳。我知道你想要，所以我会买工具钳。但最后极有可能莫妮卡会收到工具钳，而你则会收到莫妮卡想要的那只口红。”他念叨着，用一如既往的那种语速，“这样的话，我或许会收到剃须刀，又或许——嘿，你打算送我什么？”  
多米尼克用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下，停在路边等一个红灯。  
“人们需要惊喜，马吕斯，”他说，“你不该提前刮奖。”  
“哦，”工程师和他并肩站着，眼睛看向脚下深灰色的沥青路面，“那我猜我也有可能收到口红。”

一辆白色轿车最后从他们身前经过，绿灯这时候亮了起来。

“或者说，圣诞节本身就挺扯的，对吧，”马吕斯和他一起从来往的人群中穿行，“比如我们都不太相信基督。”  
有个老妇人回头瞪了他一眼。  
“我更相信进化论，如果你问的话。”  
“……好了，我相信这话不太适合在圣诞节的室外来说。”多米尼克伸手拍上马吕斯的肩膀，在绿灯还剩5秒的时候推着他快步踏上街对面的过道，以免他在如此欢快的节日不幸成为八旬老妇拐杖下的亡魂。  
“还有榭寄生，特别是榭寄生，”马吕斯转过头去看他旁边的多米尼克，完全没意识到自己在那条斑马线上冒犯了几乎全体基督徒，“你不能拒绝别人吻你，假如你站在一株寄生植物下。”  
“而且也没有足够的研究证据表明一对情侣在松毛虫属的寄生植物下亲吻就能共度余生。”  
“榭寄生绝对是圣诞节最扯的东西了。”  
多米尼克看着马吕斯的脸，忍不住笑了两声，背后的车流重新通行起来。他用冰凉的手掌去捞工程师的脑袋，在他颧骨上亲了一口。  
“是啊”。他说，喉咙的震动弄得马吕斯有些痒。“但你也没有足够的研究证据证明他们不能。”

他们在超市里逛了足够久。本来并不需要花上这么长时间，但多米尼克不爽詹姆斯和其他人串通起来让他出来跑腿。在马吕斯对着奥利维尔开出来的那张单子检查过一遍之后，多米尼克坚持又在超市里逛了一圈。  
他们应得的。多米尼克说。  
在这场明显就是为了搞他才设的骗局中，马吕斯大概是一个出乎詹姆斯意料的变数。英国人在看到马吕斯举在胸前的拳头时，狂喜的表情有一瞬间跌入迷茫。他当时回头看了一眼捏着拳头的工程师，总觉得马吕斯不应该和他一起成为在圣诞节跑腿的冤大头。他也许是没看懂英国人放在背后的那只手，又或许他只是和多米尼克挨得太近了。  
无论如何，多米尼克出石头的时候，马吕斯也出了石头。他们被朝夕相处的同事在圣诞节打包扔到几乎零下的天里，而马吕斯？  
仍然还只认为那是一个圣诞奇迹。

超市里比外面暖和许多，马吕斯在进来的时候就把围巾取下来了。圣诞歌曲从每一个角落传来，马吕斯伸手拿起一罐宝宝奶粉。  
“最接近母乳的营养配方，”马吕斯念道，“适合新生儿至六个月的宝宝们食用。”  
多米尼克把手肘搭在他们的手推车上，已经臭着脸赶走了两个挂着甜蜜微笑的年轻女导购员。  
他实在疲于向再多一个年轻女孩解释他和马吕斯不是刚有了孩子的同性恋爸爸了。  
“要不是佐菲亚的孩子已经两岁了，这一定会是一份很棒的圣诞礼物。”那罐奶粉被放回原来该在的位置。马吕斯把手扶到购物车的边缘，多米尼克推着车顺势往儿童玩具的区域走去。路过一个粉粉嫩嫩的货架时，马吕斯侧过头去打量那些粉红色的精致人偶，突然问多米尼克觉得两岁大的小女孩儿会喜欢什么东西。  
多米尼克转过头看了他一眼。  
“你为什么觉得我会知道？”  
马吕斯看着他眨眨眼睛。  
“抱歉，”他很快说，“至少电路板铁定是个坏选择。”

他们从超市出来时，外面下起了雪，路上已经积起了一层薄薄的雪花。马吕斯最终给佐菲亚两岁的小女儿买了一架玩具飞机，他说这是他所能想到的最好的礼物了。  
有许多不在清单上的物品最后都进了他们的购物袋，大多数是马吕斯打算送给别人的圣诞礼物。多米尼克的表情在结账的时候看起来很精彩，特别是收银员同时从他们的购物车里拿起毛绒玩具狮子和一瓶精选进口伏特加的时候。无论最终是谁会收到这些礼物，他都很期待看到他们脸上的表情。最好是法国籍的医生，或者随便哪个英国人。  
星星点点的雪花落在德国人高挺的鼻梁上，多米尼克和马吕斯的购物袋都提在远离对方的那一侧。  
马吕斯抬起右手，往掌心里哈了口气。  
“我想早些回去，”他说，“酒吧里会暖和一些。”  
那里有暖气和人群，以及许多密集的二氧化碳。  
多米尼克一边往前走，一边抬手去抓他放在嘴巴前面的右手。他的手掌摸起来比多米尼克想象中更凉，一次呼吸所带来的热度已经被夹着雪花的冷风轻轻卷走。  
“怎么了？”马吕斯转头问他，多米尼克稍微粗糙一些的手指挤进他的指缝。  
“如果你不介意的话，”多米尼克说，“能让我们稍微暖和一点儿。”  
马吕斯把视线重新转回前方，用微小的幅度点了点头。他从鼻子里哼出一声，由着多米尼克把他的右手揣进口袋。冰凉的手指交缠在一起，大约是抵着多米尼克的腰间，从掌心开始逐渐回暖。  
“圣诞节也并不很坏，”马吕斯说，隔着很厚的一层围巾，“很扯，但不坏。”  
街上的年轻男孩路过他们的时候笑着亲吻怀里姑娘的额角，街边的咖啡厅里正在放威猛乐队的Last Christmas。马吕斯手里的购物袋稍微摇晃了一下，伏特加和蓝莓酱的瓶子撞在一起，发出一阵清脆的响声。  
多米尼克走的很慢，他也许是故意的。考虑到他们的所作所为，正在酒吧里等待他们回去的人里没有一个有资格抱怨。他的手机从刚刚开始一直在响。是詹姆斯，或者是以利亚斯，绝对的。有人已经认识到了自己的错误，但在回到基地之前，他不打算原谅任何人。  
马吕斯心情倒是不错，多米尼克听到他在哼一些圣诞歌曲。雪看起来没有要下大的趋势，但仍旧在他们肩头上边落了一小堆白色的雪花。  
工程师这会儿开始跟着商店里传出来的音乐哼歌，就难得有那么一小阵他安静下来。  
他嘴里的圣诞金曲换了好几首，大概因为每家礼品店和餐厅对于圣诞歌曲的取向都各不相同。当马吕斯开始哼圣善夜的时候，他们又站在来时的那个红绿灯口。马吕斯和多米尼克并肩穿过马路，放在电兵夹克口袋里的手松松握着他的。马吕斯的鼻头冻得通红，这次没说任何关于进化论的事。  
几堆白色的雪落在马吕斯毛线帽的缝隙里，多米尼克拎着狮子玩偶和玩具飞机的手指被勒得有些发红，雪花悄悄地被他的体温融化在那顶柔软的帽子上，多米尼克牵着马吕斯走过又一个在门口挂着榭寄生的茶餐厅。  
在这样的时节，你在无论哪里都能看到被挂在门口的榭寄生。  
多米尼克停下脚步，把还在往前迈步的马吕斯往后扯了一下。  
“想做个实验吗？”他突然说。  
马吕斯本来打算问他，关于什么的？有什么实验是可以在下雪的圣诞节的街上做的？  
但多米尼克的吻马上压了下来，像雪一样冰凉，又柔软得不可置信。  
他们驻足在一家餐厅门口，榭寄生高高悬在门框底下，从底部牵出来一块奶白色的牌子，用手写体写着“欢迎光临”。  
雪花依旧从灰白的天空中落下来，飘在多米尼克金棕色的头发上。孩子们笑着从他们身边跑过，嘴里高唱着奇异恩典。  
多米尼克棕色的眼睛看着他的。  
“关于在榭寄生下亲吻的情侣是否真的能够共度余生。”  
马吕斯眨眨眼睛，多米尼克的吻好像依旧停留在他的嘴唇上。  
“顺便一提，按圣诞习俗，”多米尼克说，“你本来也不能拒绝我。”  
“所以……你还是会过圣诞节，”马吕斯撇撇嘴，多米尼克重新牵着他向前走去。“那我们得活得足够久才行了。”马吕斯说，“作为支持这一论点的有力论据。”  
工程师微微朝侧面偏头，手里的袋子随着他的动作又发出那种清脆的声音。  
多米尼克捏了捏马吕斯的手，马吕斯也轻轻握了握他的手。合着圣诞歌曲的节奏，多米尼克的眉头稍微舒展开了一些。  
这样不太好，他竟然已经开始有点要原谅那群混蛋的趋势了。  
工程师虚握手掌站在他身后的画面又出现在他脑袋里。雪白的晶体落到马吕斯的睫毛上，他不得不多眨了两次眼睛。  
多米尼克扯动嘴角笑了一下。  
他会考虑在下一个红绿灯口接起以利亚斯的电话，然后听他们说他们有多么抱歉。火鸡腿至少一定是他的了，另一个则会属于马吕斯。法国人会给他们调一杯蛋奶酒，在大家都穿上圣诞毛衣（Ugly Sweater），围绕在吧台前聊着各自的糗事交换礼物的时候，多米尼克就会完全原谅他们了。

我是说，也许在场的各位都免不了会在某次模拟训练中亲身体验一次CED-1 简易电子装置的奇妙之处，但今天毕竟是圣诞节。

他对交换礼物一点兴趣也没有。还记得多米尼克是如何对马吕斯说人们需要惊喜的吗？操他的。人们需要惊喜，他只需要马吕斯为他买的工具钳。他对毛绒狮子和伏特加都不感兴趣，更不想要马吕斯采购的其他圣诞礼物。多米尼克握着马吕斯的手，现在他们的手心处开始微微出汗了。他要在基地门口的时候让马吕斯把他的工具钳从那堆打算和别人交换的圣诞礼物里拿出来，再看看是谁会收到那些稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。  
至于马吕斯将会收到的圣诞礼物。  
佐菲亚两岁的女儿也许不会喜欢电路板，但他知道马吕斯一定会喜欢。  
多米尼克牵着马吕斯，又经过一株挂在门框上的新鲜榭寄生。  
合着驯鹿的铃声，多米尼克勉强愿意开始相信这是一个圣诞奇迹。  
比较好，又很可爱的那种。

End.


End file.
